Taming the Fallen
by Lauren Nachtyr
Summary: Walter & Alucard's days on the battlefield at Warsaw have past. Life is never dull for the pair at Hellsing. Conspirators from the time of Dracula have set plans in motion & a new battle is brewing in Romania. Past meets present, but what of the future?
1. Prologue Exodus

**PROLOGUE- EXODUS**

"Honestly Arthur…" Irons released an exasperated sigh, mindful of his footsteps that were carefully placed over the least littered path leading to the oak desk. "…would it kill you to tidy up this place once in a while?" He pushed at the bridge of the spectacles upon his face, examining the floor covered in books, empty bottles and assorted trash.

"I believe that's Walter's job, not mine." A grin found its way to the devil-haired gentlemen's face. He threaded his fingers together over the desk.

Irons snorted through his nose. "It would be cleaned if you hadn't told him to leave it as is…you're completely hopeless." Moments later Iron's was in front Arthur's desk, gripping a corner with one hand to keep his balance, having almost tripped over a rolling wine bottle. Paper crinkled under his other hand as he loosened the grip he held on a stack of documents. He placed the stack neatly in front of Arthur who took it, skimming its contents.

"So…anything of interest?" asked Arthur, puffing at the slim cigar between his lips.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Though I don't believe it would be best to let 'him' know." Looking over one shoulder, Irons sighed. "If I remember correctly Romania was his place of origin, correct?"

Ears perked at a bit of information that stood out from the rest. "You mean Alucard? Yes, but at the time it was Wallachia…I always have trouble pronouncing that one right." Arthur rested his cheek on one palm, flipping through the files without much interest. "Wait…what about Romania?" Blue eyes leveled with Irons own imploringly.

He sighed. "Really…you're no better than a child sometimes." Irons shook his head, and then pointed towards the documents. "Page 5 I believe…"

Arthur thumbed through the pile, placing page 5 at the front of the stack. He read over the text with interest. "I see…"

"So…what will you do?"

Arthur released a long sigh and his hold on the documents so that he could recline in his chair. "I think it's obvious what has to be done."

"You sound reluctant."

"…As long as Walter accompanies him, there shouldn't be any problems."

"Well, the little Angel does provide me with some good company," purred a baritone voice in both men's ears.

Irons gasped once, observing his surroundings carefully.

Arthur was unmoved by the low, disembodied voice that echoed throughout this study, puffing at the cigar without much care.

Shadows within the room grew darker as the lights dimmed. Dark silhouettes collected and morphed together, solidifying on the front of Arthur Hellsing's desk. A small, feminine figure emerged, taking a cross-legged position at its edge. Deep garnet eyes were the first feature to materialize clearly, shining brightly before Hugh Irons' eyes.

Irons released a surprised gasp, jumping backwards onto an open book. His heel turned to the side, compromising his balance as he fell to the floor with an ungraceful thud.

"Humans are so very interesting," chuckled Alucard, terribly amused by the death glares received from the disgruntled man on the floor. Turning his nose upward, the vampire switched the order his legs were crossed and hummed girlishly in sing-song. "So, Old Man…" The prominent smirk on Alucard's cherubic face softened. "What is it you need Walter and I to do?"

_Really now… _Irons stood, an intense frown a permanent feature on his youthful face. He dusted off his blazer with a sigh, taking residence on the sofa at the other end of the room.

Clearing his throat, Arthur began. "Well, I haven't read all the details yet myself…"

In the blink of an eye Alucard appeared behind his spiky-haired master. Propping one elbow over the desk he batted his long eyelashes as if flirting. "Then I suppose reading over the files myself won't be a problem?" Alucard's voice rang with the sound of tinkling bells, a sort of childish but feminine tone.

Arthur placed a heavy hand over the stack of documents, hoping to guard them from the vampire. "When did I ever say anything like that would be a problem?" Arthur's seemingly forceful tone left a lot to be desired.

Alucard grinned. Dainty gloved fingers splayed widely over the hand Arthur used to protect the stack of papers. The Nosferatu closed the distance between their faces, noses meeting less than an inch or so apart. "Oh my Master..." The petite vampire purred. "Do you realize your position? I can change my form into anything I desire. I could transform into one of your little harlots, perhaps Madison or Elizabeth, if I so wish." Childlike fingers rubbed at the back of his Master's hand gently, running the gloved tips over the tiny valleys between the knuckles then to the peaks of bone. "My Master," he cooed in a sultry feminine voice.

The beginnings of a light flush grew over Arthur Hellsing's cheeks, his mind running through different sensual images of the aforementioned women. His dreamy gaze met with Iron's, who scoffed and shook his head like a disappointed parent. Snapping back to reality, Arthur bit the inside of his lower lip and stood abruptly. "Alucard, enough is enough. I'm the Master and what I say goes. You're not to-" What intensity Sir Hellsing had displayed while speaking suddenly whittled away into silence as he watched the vampire sit in his armchair comfortably reading over the documents.

Arthur slumped to the floor. "Dammit…" he whispered as a cloud of misery surrounded his form.

"….Prat," uttered Irons with another shake of the head.

Crimson eyes narrowed suddenly. Alucard's fist met with the desk, startling both Arthur and Irons. "The bastards…" he growled lowly, restraining the majority of his anger. Feminine featured shriveled away, thin pinkish lips curling into an animalistic sneer. "Where is Walter?" he asked a moment or two after, too irate to locate the young butler's presence.

"H-He should be doing the wash about now…" said Arthur, pointing towards the hall.

In a matter of seconds the shadows in the room wiggled and flickered and soon Alucard was gone.

Two floors down Walter could be found pouring his attention over a washing machine. He sorted the dirty clothing by color, starting with the whites first, packing them neatly into the tub. He then grabbed the hose and filled the tub with water. While reaching for the box of detergent, the young Hellsing butler had an uneasy feeling come over him, turning his stomach in many different directions.

The door to the washroom opened unexpectedly, revealing Alucard in a display of palpable rage. "Walter!" he exclaimed, making a beeline for the servant, grasping him by the necktie and dragging him out of the room. "Come," he added, closing the door to the washroom as the two headed for the upper floor.

Walter coughed and struggled, his silk necktie quickly slipping free from the vampire's grasp. "What in hell is wrong with you?" He snarled, lightly massaging his throat before smoothing over his attire.

A light snort of amusement came from Alucard, unnoticed by Walter. He crossed his arms with a smug grin, the anger momentarily quelled. _It's hard to stay mad when around the little angel. He's so amusing when aggravated. _"It seems we have a new buffoon to silence."

"Who now…?" He questioned, assuming what he could about a case given to Sir Hellsing. "It's usually just one per incident, correct? Since when is one rogue vampire a cause for commotion?" Cobalt eyes narrowed, watching the nosferatu carefully.

Alucard chuckled deeply. "Oh Angel…Master didn't tell you yet, did he?"

"Tell me what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then come." The graceful vampire took hold of the black necktie again, however this time he gave the teen enough room to breathe. Pulling the youth towards him, Alucard peered up into the seemingly innocent pools of blue. But he knew better than to entirely believe the innocent rouse Walter exhibited. Those 14 year old azure eyes had seen more violence and horror than most war veterans. He knew the boy inside and out, and how much he savored fighting on the battlefield. "Come…" he purred with a Cheshire grin. "Vino cu mine în Românească." (Romanian: Come with me to Romania.)


	2. Chapter 1 Homeland

**CHAPTER 1- HOMELAND**

"So…it looks like things are starting to change."

Lithe fingers parted the pages of a British newspaper, reviewing articles all similar in name. Each mentioned something about the Second Great War finally coming to an end, talks of peace and change in government.

Inhaling the smoky flavor of tobacco, he folded the paper over and placed it on the open seat to his left. "What a bore. It's the same old thing over and over." Combing through short black hair with one hand, the young man chewed on the tip of his cigarette.

_I'm so bored._

Walter closed his eyes a moment and snorted. _Though I wish I could have stayed in London a bit longer…_ He placed one hand on the newsprint at his left, thumbing one of the corners idly, remembering the catastrophe he'd left back in England.

_The young butler sighed gently as he prepared a tray for afternoon tea. He could only imagine what mayhem was brought by Sir Shelby Penwood's visit to the Hellsing Manor. It wasn't that Sir Penwood brought chaos with him, on the contrary. He was a humble and quiet individual. But Arthur only called upon Penwood when he needed something; as consequence, Sir Hellsing was able to cause even the most timid of people to go mad._

_The details of the meeting didn't matter to Walter, even if he was a bit curious. It was his duty as butler not to meddle in the affairs of his Master, but to be helpful. Once the tray was assembled, he headed for the Sitting Room. He placed the tray in one hand and knocked gently on the door. "Sir, I-"_

"_Do YOU…have ANY idea how HARD it would be to get one of those?"_

_Blue eyes blinked several times before Walter realized he would not be heard. He could tell that Sir Penwood was already briefed on the details of Arthur's demands and began to bellow as a result. The butler cleared his throat and opened the door, prepared to walk through a mine field. _

"_Sir, I have brought the tea you requested." He paused a moment, awaiting further instruction. But this was merely an act, playing the part of the dutiful butler as he already knew no orders would come. Penwood had already begun his verbal assault on Arthur, and nothing, not even a bomb going off would be heard over him. "I'll place it on the table," he informed only a few minutes later. Walter knew no one would hear him, much less notice his presence. He walked quickly yet gracefully to the middle of the room and placed the tray upon the table. _

_The small, sun-filled room was bustling with noise, most of it created by Sir Penwood. Walter internally laughed, but remained stone-faced on his exterior. The walls around the manor may have been thick, but Penwood's shouts could be easily heard through them. Walter carefully looked around the space, hoping to observe the two knights that had locked horns; but in reality it was a one-sided battle._

_His Master, Sir Arthur Hellsing, sat poised on a velvet couch, and grinned as he poured a glass of whiskey. He couldn't understand why Arthur even cared for tea when all he drank was that vile liquid. Eyes shifted to Penwood who stood across from Arthur before a chair. He must have jumped out of it when explained what he would have to fetch for the devil-haired man. _

_For a moment, he watched the two men exchange words before bowing to leave._

"_Oh wait." The blonde haired man lifted his palm to Penwood, silencing him a moment. "Walter, stay a moment. Pour Penwood a cup of tea to calm him down."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Tea…tea? You think that's going to change anything?" Penwood threw his arms in the air. "How in heaven's name do you think I could get a C-47, much less any kind of aircraft at a time like this? The war just ended a few months ago. Getting anything into that area will be a living hell!"_

_Arthur took a swig of his drink, releasing a refreshed sigh after. "Shelb, calm down. Have a cup of Ceylon and forget your troubles for a moment."_

_Walter handed the irate man a cup which he took reluctantly and sat._

_Penwood stared at the cup a moment, transfixed on the amber tint of the hot liquid. Blowing on it a moment he took a sip. The warmth seemed to calm his nerves and he relaxed._

"_Better now, old chap?" Arthur questioned with a grin._

"_Yes…"_

_Arthur nodded, signaling Walter that he was no longer needed._

_Before Walter could close the door he heard Arthur say, "Oh, did I forget to mention I'll also need a month's supply of AB- for the trip?"_

_Consequently, Penwood spit out a mouthful of tea. _

"_I think a month's supply would do. I doubt him and Walter will be there too long…Oh, it's probably best to disguise them in wine bottles," said Arthur, admiring his half-empty bottle of scotch whiskey. "Wouldn't want anyone to know they have a vampire in their midst. Oh, I'll also be needing something to keep the blood chilled."_

"_You prat!" Penwood began. "What makes you think you can call me at any time of day to give in to all your bloody demands?"_

_Unaffected by Penwood's words, Arthur flicked his wrist, causing the liquor in his drink to swirl about. "Oh, Penwood. I thought it was I who was doing you the favor."_

"_Y-You what?" The brown haired Penwood didn't know what to make of his friend's words and sat with a dumbfounded expression._

"_Well, you've always told me you wanted to be of use to me and Hellsing. So I thought it best to make use of you." He sighed, staring at the glass, shaking his head in disappointment. "And here I thought I was helping…I suppose I was wrong."_

"_Don't feign remorse! I'm not going to fall for it again!"_

_Walter stood in the doorway, unsure what he should do. A light touch fell on his shoulder, causing him to turn. It was Sir Hugh Irons. "Oh Sir, when did you come in?" He turned to move out of the man's way. "If I had known you would be coming, I would have…"_

"_Don't worry about it," Sir Irons said gently. He removed his overcoat and handed it to Walter. "I wasn't planning on coming here myself, but…" He nodded towards Penwood and Arthur. "…but I felt that something bad was going to happen here, and that I would be needed." Sighing as if suffering from a migraine, Hugh Irons moved into the Sitting Room to become the referee to this match._

Walter grinned to himself, picking up the folded newspaper again. What a time it had been, and that was only three days prior. Though sour about fulfilling anymore of Arthur's demands, Penwood had come through. The original plan had been to locate a C-47 transport aircraft to fly to Romania. Travel alone was dangerous, considering the war had ended only months prior; getting any sort of aircraft into that particular part of the world was a horrid task. Luckily, he had been able to procure a private plane from a Mr. Dumitru Florescu. Walter didn't know much about Mr. Florescu with exception to him being an acquaintance of Sir Hellsing. He was a Romanian fellow who lived a few miles from where the vampire outbreak occurred. In addition to providing transportation to Romanian, Dumitru had agreed to offer room and board for Walter and Alucard.

_I wonder what sort of man this Dumitru is…_Walter thought. He couldn't help but remember one detail that stuck in his memory; Mr. Florescu was married to a beautiful woman. Arthur wouldn't stop talking about her before Walter's departure, to which the teenage butler simply shook his head.

Another detail about Mr. Florescu popped into Walter's head as he looked down at his attire. In addition to his black dress slacks, blue waistcoat and tie, he wore a jet black tailcoat, covered by a gray, double-breasted trench coat. Mr. Florescu seemed partial to etiquette, and for this reason Arthur made sure his butler was properly clothed; running around in just a waistcoat wouldn't do. He had a pair of pristine white gloves that went with the outfit, but decided to wait until he was in the presence of Dumitru Florescu before wearing them. Why waste the effort of properly bleaching them when their appearance would only mattered to him?

With an annoyed sigh, Walter remembered that he had to be on his best behavior. Not that he wasn't a good butler back at Hellsing…it was Arthur that was the reason for the young servant to lose his temper. But he had to make a good impression on his temporary landlord in order not to tarnish Arthur Hellsing's name any further. He chuckled. _I think Sir Hellsing has done a better job at that than any mistakes I could ever make. _Despite managing Hellsing properly, Arthur was a well-known sleaze.

Folding the newspaper again, Walter set it at his feet and picked up a leather-bound book. He skimmed its contents before locating a stack of unbound documents and thumbed through them. "Ah, here it is." This stack included travel plans for Alucard and himself.

_Vampires…_he thought with a light sigh, reminded of the details of the mission. _It doesn't seem that anyone will ever tire of making them…_ He skimmed a document of their case file, noting the most interesting details that read, '…sudden outbreak of vampires in Târgoviște, Romania…actions going unnoticed with end of German conflict…must not be overlooked…crimes similar to that of the national hero, Vlad Ţepeş…remaining citizens believe Vlad has risen from the grave…"

Walter poured his attention over the documents with delight; finally there was something that interested him. In less than an hour, Alucard and Walter would be in Bucharest, Romania, which was the capital city. From there the pair would travel by train northwest towards Târgoviște, the city plundered by vampire attacks. Coincidently, it was rich in the history of Vlad III Dracula. After arriving in Târgoviște they would wait to be taken to Florescu Manor which sat nestled at the base of the Carpathian Mountains.

It all sounded simple in theory to Walter. Go to Romania, destroy the artificially-created vampires, their maker and whatever laboratory had been created to make them. But something didn't sit well with him. _I do wonder…is this the work of that Fat Ass again? _A fogged memory of the avarice Major washed across his mind. The portly man dressed in an S.S. Nazi uniform was a rather interesting character, gobbling up his dinner without paying any mind to the Angel of Death. _Hard to believe someone like him played any part in the war at all…Bloody Kraut…_Walter thought with a jaunty smile.

For now, he wanted to focus on something interesting yet pleasant and closed the book, placing it next to the newspaper. Cobalt eyes turned their attention to the window on his right, gazing about at the clouds that filled the afternoon sky. The world below was miles away; buildings were specs and anything at eye-level was marked with pockets of wispy white and gray.

_Who am I kidding? Even this plane ride isn't interesting. _Like it or not, he couldn't get his mind off of something chaotic; mundane, human life didn't seem to interested the young man much. _Ah, but in Warsaw, now that was a plane ride. I couldn't wait to fight. _He chuckled quietly. _Even the Yankee soldier was funny, poor old man lost all the color in his face when he saw me jump out of that plane._

_Of course, Angel…_whispered a voice in his mind. _Not many humans are used to seeing one as young as you leap out of a moving plane. And with a 6 foot coffin, no less._

A small grin etched into the young man's features. _Alucard, you're awake?_ He made a 'ch' noise with his teeth out of amusement. _I suppose I won't be bored now._

"A trip to Romania..." said the young man out loud. His shadow on the floor flicked and wiggled under his polished shoes as if possessed.

_Yes, Walter…_ cooed a deep baritone voice. The voice of Alucard spoke loud and clear within the young butler's head. _Shouldn't this be interesting? _The vampire continued. There was a certain mocking to his tone as his voice resonated through the dark-haired youth's mind.

Walter closed his eyes momentarily, rubbing at his temples; it seemed he would never be used to communicating in this fashion. No matter what, it always left his head feeling numb. _I thought you wanted to nap, Alucard..._ he responded, sighing gently, relaxing in his seat.

_You seem restless though. I thought I would keep you company, my dear Angel. And I must admit... I am __excited__. _Even through telepathy Alucard's tone could be plainly heard. He chuckled in the young man's mind. _People never fail to amuse me. _Barking laughter filtered through the young butler's mind. _Impersonating me of all people._

_Yes, well, that was what Sir Hellsing had reported..._Walter organized his thoughts, contemplating their latest assignment. _Impersonating you. What an arrogant lout they are...I don't believe they know what they are dealing with... _Walter said, a smirk finding its way to his lips. Alucard was sure to get enjoyment out of the butler's comments.

The Cheshire-like grin could practically be heard in the vampire's words. _No they don't know what they've gotten themselves into at all... Especially the infants that are impersonating me. _His words took on a childish singsong lilt. _They're going to regret the day they ever became creatures of the night…as if ones so low as them could be considered true Nosferatu._

Walter chuckled in his mind, observing his surroundings. The small cabin he sat within was more than enough space for him to move around, but all in all, it was rather boring. He snorted once, realizing that he missed Arthur's mayhem back at Hellsing Manor. Talking with Alucard filled the void quite well._ I know you are enjoying our chat, but I thought you didn't want to use any energy during the daylight hours._

Alucard 'hned' enthusiastically. _I have more than enough energy. I will replenish when we arrive at our destination. I believe we have a few crates of bottled blood. But all of that matters not..._ The disembodied voice took on a smug tone. _We are returning to the place of my very birth. _Shadows flickered in the cabin where the butler sat. _I'm THRILLED. It's been centuries since I've been there._

_Your place of birth...yes, this will be quite fun. _Walter knew little about Alucard, he realized in that moment. Arthur had told him only a few details of Alucard's true identity, Dracula, but not much beyond that. Sir Hellsing even provided Walter with a copy of _Bram Stoker's Dracula_. He attempted to read some, but found the writing style distasteful and skimming the novel, before stuffing it in his suitcase. Traveling to Romania would certainly be an adventure, and, at the very least, a history lesson.

_I believe we will be landing soon, _Walter added, looking out the window at his right.

_Good... _The vampire's voice trailed off only to return, seductive smugness apparent as the words laced through Walter's mind. _I'll be waiting... let's christen our new room when we arrive, mea draga Înger. _(Romanian: my dear Angel.) He laughed deviously, his voice withdrawing from the young butler's mind.

Walter could feel his heart rate increase at the vampire's sensual voice. _Christen?_ He thought, shaking his head with embarrassment, body tensing. When no reply came, he relaxed again, fingertips massaging his eyelids. _Alucard... sod off, _he concluded, not caring if the vampire had heard his thoughts or not. Moments later an attendant on the plane informed the butler of their descent.

**o O o O o O o**

Walter heard nothing from Alucard until he arrived at the train station. Exiting the plane had been interesting as he had a difficult time explaining the unusually shaped luggage that was the coffin to the help. Walter took great care to make sure all their possessions were in check, especially the refrigerated 'wine', before leaving to his cabin.

An unsettling feeling protested against the inside of Walter's stomach as he opened the cabin door to find his vampiric partner. Alucard sat Indian-style, grinning rather insanely at the young butler. "Hello, Walter," He said, his voice dripping honey. His white coat and hat stood clearly against the ebony hair flowing down his shoulders against the backdrop of the window that showed the darkening twilight sky.

Hellsing's butler blinked momentarily as he closed the door and sat across from Alucard. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, observing the position in which Alucard sat. The youthful butler's mind swirled with many thoughts. It certainly would be interesting to explain how only one passenger exited the plane when in fact two had boarded. But he realized such details didn't matter now and chuckled to himself. "And here I thought you were going to conserve your energy…couldn't wait to see your homeland?" A slight smirk formed on his face.

Cocking his head to the side innocently, Alucard pouted. "You wouldn't want to make a little girl sit all alone, trapped in a dark box now, would you?" Batting murky red eyes the vampire swayed back and forth in a child-like manner. "And I'm oh so afraid of the dark. How mean to leave me in there."

Walter shook his head a few different times. "Little girl…afraid of the dark? Surely you jest..." Walter's voice trailed off as he felt the train begin to move.

"But how do I jest Walter? Do I not appear to be a little girl?" As he said this he pursed his lips cutely, scooting closer to his partner.

Walter shook his head twice and then relaxed against the seat, snorting quietly at the childish vampire. _You are certainly an interesting sight, _Walter thought, looking over the sweet innocence on Alucard's face. The mask of gentility quickly fell and the pale lips curled into a smug and cruel smile.

"What is it now?" he asked, staring at his partner's overjoyed expression.

The smile finally reached Alucard's eyes, madness evident within them. "I can still smell the blood that I left here ages ago... It's exactly as I remember...with only a few modern changes."

Walter smiled nervously, confused as to how something so animalistic and violent could bring joy to his partner. "If you say so…"

About 30 minutes or so passed with a calming period of silence. This quiet was broken as Alucard peered out the window, his expression twisted into anger. His face contorted, revealing a snarling beast. Outside a statue stood several yards away, tarnished with graffiti and pieces were missing from the stone figure, apparently gouged out with some sort of heavy tool.

"The vandals who did this..." Walter began idly, Alucard's expression going unnoticed. "They mocked your country, correct?" Blue eyes leveled with the vampire, leaving the butler at a loss for Alucard's seemingly outrageous anger. He looked outside and noticed the statue, trying to understand why it brought about such powerful emotions in his partner.

Alucard looked at the young man, his eyes still ablaze with anger. "No, Walter... do you know who that man is? They do not only mock my country... they mock _me_."

Walter took greater care to examine the statue slowly moving across the horizon. The figure was that of a tall man, wearing a cloak, headdress and held a sword. "Is that a statue of you?"

A toothy grin spread over his face. "When I was a human like you, yes. Now...my appearance means nothing to me."

Walter 'hmmed' gently, contemplating the thought that Alucard was ever a human. It almost seemed like a joke that his partner ever possessed any mortal weaknesses. Nevertheless, it was a bad time for the butler to become lost in thought. "Perhaps it was our target's doing...his way of greeting us...?"

"If that is so... then they will pay dearly... I will enjoy making those children squeal like livestock." Alucard's hands formed into claws as he cracked them, the insane grin returning to his face at the thought of bloodshed.

"Please refrain from ripping anything apart until we've settled at Florescu Manor," said the butler, gazing at the vampire's murderous eyes. "We need to, at the very least, be assured that your coffin will be safe. Though...if it were to incur damage, at least we would be at the supplier for fresh soil from your birthplace. What are the odds?" Walter laughed gently, hoping to lighten the mood.

Moving his gaze towards the young man's, Alucard continued grinning. "...You know that you love the prospect of slaughtering them too, Angel of Death. I can see that glint in your eyes." Alucard cracked his neck and chuckled. "That is true, how convenient." The train slowed to a stop, as they arrived at their destination.

_That was rather quick…_Walter thought, hardly realizing how much time had gone by. His eyes narrowed, currently ignoring his partner's comments. The thought of a good fight did appeal to the young Hellsing butler, but he didn't want to admit it. He motioned to Alucard who followed him to the boarding door.

Walter stepped out first and turned to Alucard, extending one hand. "M'lady," he stated in a formal tone, eyes gleaming with annoyance. _Never mind your blood lust, just take my hand so that we don't draw attention to ourselves. Sir Hellsing was particular about how we conduct ourselves and to play our parts…_

Alucard smiled, the perfect child of innocence in the place of the centuries old monster. Delicately he took the butler's hand. "Thank you," he said as he took a feminine tone. His eyes glittered cruelly as he looked into the blue eyes of his servant. _But Angel, that is no fun at all. After our battles in Warsaw, you should be proud to show off. I'm certain you are a celebrity to those in the National Socialist Workers party._

Azure eyes narrowed a bit more towards the crimson ones as Alucard stepped off the train. _The Nazi's yes. Will you just shut up for now? We'll talk more about such things later. _Walter sighed softly, making sure to play his part as a dignified butler, escorting the 'young miss' from the train car. "Now, I believe I will have to carry our bags out to the front of the station. Would you mind taking the smaller ones as I gather your _bed_?" Emphasis on the word 'bed' left a particular glint in Walter's eyes. _If it weren't for appearances now..._Walter thought idly, wanting, at the very least, to trip his partner.

Alucard smiled, his face radiating cherub-like qualities. _Oh how I'd like to see you try something, Angel._ _The ending result would mean that you make an ass of yourself... _"I don't mind helping. After all my bed is rather large." He giggled, jumping around to play hopscotch on the ground. For a second his face shifted, revealing the conniving beast behind the angel's mask. He turned from his childlike hopping to look at the butler, smiling though the gentle look didn't quite break the smug glimmer of his red eyes.

Shaking his head, Walter sighed softly, gathering his defenses and composure. As if it wasn't bad enough to be teamed up with a centuries' old vampire, but now that same vampire was acting as a small child would. At the very least, Alucard had agreed to carry some of the luggage; that, itself, was a far better outcome than the young butler could have expected.

20 minutes later, the pair sat in front of the train station. Alucard sat poised daintily on the top of the refrigerated wine containers, looking down at the youthful butler who sat cross-legged on the ground. "So, Little Angel, how long will we be waiting here?"

Walter grimaced. "Dammit, are you bored already?" Trying to replenish the lost oxygen in his lungs, the dark-haired youth reclined, resting his head against the cloth-covered coffin. "Can't you see that I'm trying to rest for a minute? It's not like your bloody coffin is as light as a bread box."

Alucard offered his partner a smug grin. "Oh come now, Walter. You may be young, but I know what strength you possess. My coffin shouldn't pose such a problem for you."

Walter released an exasperated sigh. At the beginning of this foreign expedition, he began a mental count of how many times Alucard pissed him off. Realizing there was no way he could count so high and released a dark chuckle. _I don't get paid enough for this…_

The evening sky was streaked with tangerines and muted magentas, Walter noted, inhaling the relaxing puffs of tobacco. "A carriage should be coming to gather us soon…"

"Oh really…how novel-esque," the monstrous child cackled. Walter shot him a confused stare, to which he replied, "And here I thought you were reading Stoker's novel." He nodded towards the suitcases, one in particular under the butler's left arm. "Go on, get your book out. At least read the first few pages."

He extracted the novel from the case and began reading. "So you've read this before?"

The vampire nodded. "Yes; more than once, actually."

Blue eyes never left the words on the page. One passage in particular caught his interest. 'My Friend, Welcome to the Carpathians. I am anxiously expecting you. Sleep well tonight. At three tomorrow the diligence will start for Bukovina; a place on it is kept for you. At the Borgo Pass my carriage will await you and bring you to me. I trust that your journey from London has been a happy one, and that you will enjoy your stay in my beautiful land. – Your friend, Dracula.'

He looked to Alucard who laughed through his nose, then glanced back at the words on the page. A part of him felt déjà vu and wondered why the text seemed to pertain to him. Of course it didn't, he thought with a shake of his head. It was a letter for Jonathan Harker, the character who was travelling to see Dracula.

"Oh, it seems this is Borgo Pass, then," Alucard chuckled, rousing the butler from the book.

The pair was met with two horse drawn carriages. From the first a maid emerged and stood before Hellsing's finest. She bowed once and said, "On behalf of Sir Florescu, I welcome you to Romania."


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome

_PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER ORIGINALLY CONTAINED SEXUAL SCENES. THESE HAVE BEEN OMITTED. IF YOU WISH TO READ THIS CHAPTER IN ITS ENTIRETY, PLEASE GO TO CIRCE-BAKA[DOT]TUMBLR[DOT]COM._

**CHAPTER 2- WELCOME**

A carriage ride into the sunset…yes, Walter had to agree; this journey itself was taking the novel approach.

He flipped the page and continued reading, almost losing his spot when the carriage hit a few bumps, but then their ride smoothed. He glanced over the top of the book, first at Alucard who sat next to him and then across to the Florescu maid. For a few short moments, he pondered the silence in the vehicle and why the air around him felt unusual and awkward. To avoid the matter he continued to read.

The words contained on those crisp novel pages seemed to describe Walter's current adventure; 'Before us lay a green sloping land full of forests and woods, with here and there steep hills, crowned with clumps of trees or with farmhouses, the blank gable end to the road.' Walter pushed one curtain back that shielded the interior from the sun's rays. Alucard grunted at the light that touched him and turned away, making Walter chuckle.

Though stricken by war and genocide, this part of Romania was still lush, brimming with vibrant vegetation stretched over the rolling plains. He had never seen such a picturesque landscape before. In London, even at Hellsing Manor, which was expertly manicured, contained no such place. There were green fields, but nothing as untouched and magnificent as this. The wilderness, Walter thought, had a certain charm to it.

Continuing on in the story, however, seemed to present Walter with the troubling task of well...reading. He wasn't opposed to reading, on the contrary in fact. Despite his taste for chaos and adventure, the young butler enjoyed a cup of hot tea and a good book to unwind. But he couldn't bear to read about Jonathan Harker any longer. He found his character boring and far too one-dimension. He closed the book abruptly, causing the maid to jump at the sound.

"So, bored already I see? What happened to biting the bullet and finishing your studies?" Cooed the vampire. Alucard sat cross-legged, admiring Walter as if he were a prized trophy.

Normally, Walter would erupt at any mocking comment made by Alucard. But he displayed a better control over himself in the presence of others, which currently included the Florescu maid. He considered her presence and exhaled gently. "I merely realized my rude behavior and decided it was best to put my book away for later." He wanted to glare at Alucard for he knew his partner was getting a sick satisfaction out of his thoughts. _If it weren't for the maid..._

_Oh my dear Angel, your threats are hollow. But it's precious that you think you could actually do something to get me back._ Alucard grinned, smug as usual.

"But really, I'm terribly sorry for being so rude to you, Miss." Walter bowed best he could to the maid who seemed to shy away from his physical gesture.

"Oh, n-no, it's quite alright." She batted her hand three times. "Erm... did you enjoy your book?"

Before replying to her question, he took a moment to get a look at her. She was dressed in a French maid outfit, each part of her clothing appearing professionally pressed and cleaned. Her hair was chestnut, long but neatly held back by a frilled headband and the rest secured in a ponytail. Her bangs were short above her eyebrows with two longer locks before her ears, reminiscent of Alucard's hairstyle. Lastly were her eyes, which were the hardest to view as they darted around the carriage. For a moment the two locked eyes and he found them to bare a golden yellow hue.

"Enjoy it? No, I'm afraid I didn't," he admitted with a light chuckle. "But again, I'm being quite rude to you. Allow me to introduce myself." Walter bowed again, best he could in a seated position. "My name is Walter C. Dollneaz, head butler to Sir Arthur Hellsing."

"Oh my...you're the head butler?" She could hardly mask her shock, bringing both hands to her bottom lip.

"May I have your name, Miss?"

The maid's cheeks began to redden as she looked away from Walter. "I'm Adina...Adina Welsh."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Welsh." Walter covered his heart with one palm and tipped his head, making Adina's face color.

_Well this is certainly interesting..._Alucard smirked from his shadowy corner. _Aren't I supposed to be feeling...jealous at this point_? His mind erupted with laughter. He sat back, preparing a comfortable position to enjoy the show as the pair of children socialized.

"But um...I don't understand how you could be the head butler. You seem so young."

"Yes," Walter smiled. "I am quite young; 15 in fact. Might I ask your age?"

"Walter, you should know better than to ask a woman her age. How pushy you are." Alucard couldn't help but stick his nose in and comment, receiving a glare from the butler.

"Oh no...I don't really mind. I'm 16." Adina bowed her head and nodded four times in succession.

While Walter knew she was younger, he didn't really believe she was close to his age. He thought a moment, realizing this was the first time he had spoken to a girl. (Alucard not included) In fact, the only women he had been around were the Hellsing maids and occasionally he had passed one of Arthur's dates in the hallway. But this was his first time actually talking to a girl. He found her mousey disposition refreshing, a stark contrast to Alucard's arrogant, pushy nature. Somehow he felt calmed by her presence and had a feeling he would be seeing her for a good portion of this trip.

"But if you really are curious..." Walter began. He smiled. Alucard aside, this would be the only other person he would tell his family history to. "...curious to know why I am head butler, it's because I took my father's place."

"Your father?"

"Yes; Henry Dollneaz. He was the previous head butler to Sir Hellsing. But he was lost in the London Blitz of 1940."

"Oh my...I'm so sorry..."

Blue eyes squinted a moment, recalling a few events of that day five years ago. But he quickly returned to the present with a sincere smile. "No need to apologize. I was the one who offered you the explanation. So you have no need to worry." He noted the sorrowful expression on her face, and believed that 'mousey' really was the best was to describe her. The timid, gentle look in her eyes made Walter want to smile. So he did; softly, like one his age should smile at a girl.

"And you're not worried?" Adina inquired, to which Walter raised an eyebrow in question. "I mean...with all the responsibilities you have."

"Walter...worry?" Alucard chimed in, receiving another glare from Walter. "The Master is a sleazy, messy lout and Walter here has his work cut out for him. But all things considered he is a rather good servant, aren't you?" He pursed those thin pinkish lips at the Hellsing butler.

Walter rolled his eyes, attempting to ignore Alucard's childishness. "Not at all. Sir Hellsing can be a handful, but my father trained me quite well."

"Oh..." The maid drew a finger over her lips, contemplating something that heavily weighed on her mind.

"I take it you are just starting out?"

She looked to Walter. "Yes...my mother has been training me. She's also a maid to Sir Florescu."

For a moment, Walter realized where he was: Romania. But this girl, Adina, seemed to speak perfect English. He thought it best to leave such a question for later.

"I don't have many tasks...mostly I serve afternoon tea. But I'm not the best..." Adina sighed with a frown.

"If you'd like, Miss Welsh, I can offer my services to you. I wouldn't mind helping to show you how to serve the tea properly."

"Ah..." _Why does he care?_ Adina sadly thought. The only person who ever listened to her complaints was her mother and no one else. So why would he care? "You don't need to..."

"It would be my pleasure. Even though I am here on business, I am still a servant. Please," he smiled again.

Alucard took in the children's conversation. It was nice to see Walter act human for a change.

"If you insist..." Adina bowed her head. "Thank you." Her golden eyes moved to Alucard who sat silently observing. "I'm sorry, and you are?"

"My dear," Alucard placed both feet on the floor, cocking his head to one side. "Hasn't your master told you about me yet?" The air within the cabin grew frigid and the shadows darker.

_Stop it!_ Walter turned and glared at his partner, thinking as hard as possible. _You're more than enough to intimidate this girl...perhaps even make her faint. Could you please remember Sir Hellsing's orders and try to act inconspicuous?_

_Fine, fine._ The shadows retracted and morphed into their previous shapes. The temperature evened.

Adina sighed, her lungs feeling a little less heavy than earlier. She had been watching the silent exchange between her newest companions when the world around her grew dark and disorienting. And suddenly everything was normal. For a few short moments the maid wondered what sort of relationship they had.

"My apologizes," Alucard said. "But has your master told you about me?"

She shook her head.

"Then best he explain the situation to you."

Walter couldn't argue with that, and waved his palm at Adina apologetically. "Your master, Sir Florescu, if I remember correctly I heard he is big on appearances."

She nodded. "Yes, that is true. He is partial to detail."

"Yes...My Master informed me of this. I have a pair of gloves just for the occasion." Walter's tone was hardly amused.

Adina seemed to find this funny and giggled. "He is not too bad one you get to know him. Master is a strong and knowledgeable man."

Walter heard a cough and turned to Alucard. _What?_ Thought the vampire. _It's not as if our Master isn't anything like that. You can't blame me for finding it amusing._

He grunted with the shake of his head, forcing a few dark bangs over his eyes. While the boy had to agree with Alucard's words, he couldn't help but feel he had been away from Hellsing Manor for at least a year's time. Venturing through a foreign country with such a troubling partner was sure to test his patience. A tiny part of him had to admit he was thrilled at such a trip, but his exterior expressed a different feeling altogether.

The carriage slowed to a halt. "Oh, we're here." Adina moved to exit, but Walter moved in front of her with a smile.

"Please," he said and stepped out first, and extended his hand to Adina. Hesitantly she offered Walter hers and walked out. Walter did the same to Alucard, frowning deeply. Even though Alucard appeared as a young female, he hated treating him as such.

Those two hands held in his; Walter contemplated the difference between each. Alucard's were familiar, cold and strong. Adina wore thin gloves on hers with a trim of lace around the wrist. Her own was warm and soft against Walter's. That unfamiliar warmth, he sort of liked it.

"Um, Sir Dollneaz..."

"Yes?" He turned to her.

"Your hands..." She pointed to her own.

"Oh! You're right." Walter fished his coat pocket for the pair of white gloves and put them on. "Thank you, I owe you one."

Alucard stood next to his partner, continuing to laugh at the pair of kids conversing.

Walter spoke to the coach of their carriage a moment until the man left into the Florescu Manor. The young butler took a moment to observe his surroundings. The remaining sunlight illuminated the west-most portion of the manor, which to Walter appeared to be more of a castle or even a church than a home. He struggled to imagine how Hellsing would appear if placed next to Florescu Manor and concluded that the castle-church had to be at least five times bigger.

The manor stood atop a hill with a corresponding valley away from its' base. The surrounding landscape, full, tall trees, collected around the rear of the building, reminding him they were near the Carpathian Mountains. The structure itself was both vertically and horizontally stunning, almost equally proportionate in each direction. Three tall steeples in the front of the building scraped against the clouds, each thicker on bottom with fine points atop them, their finials narrowed like spears. The entrance was structured with cream colored columns and Walter noted they were doric, paused and then laughed. His studies in old architecture seemed to have left a bigger impression on him than he originally thought. The artistic historian voice within him muted a moment as he took in more detail of his current residence.

Most of the building was a light yellow hue, accented with deep chocolates and umbers in the form of a geometric design made of wood that framed the second level windows. Again his eyes wandered back to the front of the mansion, where the doric columns supported the top most spear-shaped tower. At the front there was a dirt walkway that lead to cream-colored steps and at their top was a pair of wooden French doors. Currently they were open.

"Miss Welsh would you be so kind to-" When he turned, he noticed he was alone. Alucard was already walking up the steps and Adina was nowhere in sight. He assumed she was already within the manor's walls and sighed gently.

_I wouldn't worry about the luggage right now, Angel. It would be rude not to greet our temporary landlord first._ Alucard's words drifted into Walter's conscious. He released another sigh, nodded in agreement and followed.

The interior of the manor was quite lavish, and again Walter was comparing it to that of Hellsing. He wasn't sure if Mr. Florescu was richer, snobbier or a combination of both compared to Arthur. Walter shrugged and walked into the center of the foyer to observe. The dark brown hue had also been used on the inside for all of the walls and some parts of the ceiling. For the most part the ceiling was cream, speckled with an interesting texture that looked similar to lumpy oatmeal. The walls, however, were intricately laid with floral patterns, ingrained into the wood. The space between the ceiling and walls was crowned with three-dimensional golden designs, most of which Walter identified as the fleur-de-lis. Considering Miss Welsh's attire and the designs within the household it was safe to say that Mr. Florescu had a taste for French culture.

"Bine ai venit," (Romanian: Welcome.) a deep voice spoke.

Walter, who was lost in the lavish interior, remembered himself. Alucard and him looked to the staircase at the center of the room where a tall bearded man stood, dressed in what appeared to be a decorated military uniform. His face was wrinkled and his hair brown, curled around his eyes and cheeks. Though his eyes were the most interesting: wise and calculating. From this distance Walter couldn't guess their color, but he was sure if close enough, he wouldn't want to look this man directly in the eye.

"Ah," Alucard smiled, "Vă mulţumim pentru primirea ne în casa ta frumoasă." (Romanian: Thank you for welcoming us into your beautiful home.) The vampire bowed his head slightly, far forward enough that his pillbox remained atop his head.

The older man returned the smile.

Walter was beginning to understand this. This man had to be Mr. Florescu and both were speaking in Romainan. It was hard to remember that Alucard spoke in this way long before he came to London, and long before he was a creature of the night. Needless to say, there were many things Walter would have to get used to on this expedition.

"Majordom tau arata confuz. Nu stăpânul său îl educe în limba Română?" (Romanian: Your butler looks confused. Did his master not educate him in Romanian?)

Alucard chuckled as the man came towards him. "Eu nu s-ar baza pe de omul cel vechi pentru astfel de lucruri. Sunt sigur că aţi uitat că vorbesc o limbă diferită." (Romanian: I would not rely on the Old Man for such things. I am sure he forgot that you speak a different language.) He sighed with a vindictive smile and gestured towards Walter who withheld the urge to scowl. "Tu nu ştii limba Engleză corectă? Cel mai bine vorbesc că, dacă doriţi să-l înţeleagă.' (Romanian: You do know English correct? Best you speak that if you want him to understand.)

"De acord." (Romanian: Agreed.) The man sighed with a shake of the head. Arthur really was incompetent, he thought. "You are Hellsing's butler, I presume?"

"Uh, yes." Walter bowed. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir. You are Sir Dumitru Florescu?"

Mr. Florescu nodded. "I trust that your journey was a pleasant one?" He looked to Alucard who nodded.

"It was rather interesting, I must say." Alucard grinned, and flashed a stare towards the butler. "Though my butler kept me more than entertained on our little trip."

"Bun, bun." (Romanian: Good, good.) Mr. Florescu gestured towards the sofas at the far left of the room. "Te rog, nu vă va sta astfel încât să putem vorbi mai mult?" (Romanian: Please, won't you sit so we may talk more?)

The vampire chuckled. It seemed Sir Florescu was a traditional man and paid no mind to the servants as Arthur did. He treated them as they were, as servants.

Alucard grinned. "La fel de mult ca m-as bucura sa vorbesc cu tine, cred că e mai bine am merge la camera mea cu Butler. Eu cred că e timpul îi dau o lecţie în limba noastră maternă.' (Romanian: As much as I would enjoy talking with you, I believe it's best I head to my room with the butler. I believe it's time I give him a lesson in our native tongue.)

Those dark, calculating eyes looked to Walter. He felt uneasy with their gaze upon him and sighed when Mr. Florescu looked back to Alucard. "Poate că sunt corecte. Te rog sa-mi pentru cina in seara asta. Ne-am pregătit masa de obicei câteva ore mai târziu, în aşteptarea pentru sosirea ta." (Romainian: Perhaps you are correct. Please join me for dinner tonight. We have prepared the usual meal a few hours later in anticipation for your arrival.)

"Da, vă mulţumesc pentru ospitalitatea dumneavoastră. Pentru moment, voi retrage în camera mea cu majordom."(Romanian: Yes, thank you for your hospitality. For the time being I will retire to my room with the butler.) The corner's of Alucard's mouth curled into an excited grin as he grabbed one of Walter's arms, holding it tight to his chest. Those molten orbs held their gaze with Mr. Florescu long enough to convey what could not be said with words about Alucard's ownership of Walter. "Acum, dacă ne veţi scuza." (Romanian: Now, if you will excuse us.) Alucard pulled Walter to the foot of the staircase where Adina waited. She explained how to get to their rooms Alucard grinned. "Oh and by the way, you forgot to the get luggage, Wal~ter," cooed the girlish vampire.

"Ah what? But you told me that..." Blue eyes locked with Mr. Florecu and quickly darted away. "Yes, Sir." Walter bowed to Alucard who was escorted up the staircase by Adina, leaving the Hellsing servant to collect the bags and boxes. 

_THIS IS WHERE THIS CHAPTER CUTS OFF BECAUSE OF OMITTED MATERIAL, FOLLOWING THE TOS OF . PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER ORIGINALLY CONTAINED SEXUAL SCENES. THESE HAVE BEEN OMITTED. IF YOU WISH TO READ THIS CHAPTER IN ITS ENTIRETY, PLEASE GO TO CIRCE-BAKA[DOT]TUMBLR[DOT]COM._


	4. Chapter 3 Investigation

**CHAPTER 3- INVESTIGATION**

Walter awoke that morning groggy and exhausted. The sun was intense against his eyelids and he turned away from the window, hiding under the warm, dark covers. Alucard had screwed him up good, and he groaned at such a thought with a throbbing pain across his forehead. If Mr. Florescu knew what had happened between them...perhaps he heard? No, there was no way he could have known. The manor was so large and the walls were extremely thick.

Walter's face reddened as images of the previous night flowed through his mind, Alucard's taller form plundering his body many different ways in the shower. Blue eyes opened and dispelled those visions. The light seemed even more intense and he squinted. "God..."

What time was it now? He jumped out of bed, looking through a pile of clothes scattered across the floor. "Ah!" He withdrew a silver pocket watch from his tailcoat. "I-It's noon?" The clock did not lie; it was 12:00. It seemed not only the trip but Alucard's hormonal attack had ruined his sleep patterns. Typically the butler would wake at 6 am sharp, dress and prepare Sir Hellsing's breakfast. Though he began to wonder why he should worry. In Romania he was a butler, but a guest first. Would Sir Florescu require him to work? A part of him believed the answer was, 'Yes.'

Pulling on his undergarments and pants, he stared at the coffin by his bedside. Seemed that Alucard was still asleep. He threw one of his dress shoes at the ebony box, hitting a golden-piped corner. "Are you still sleeping in there?"

No reply came. He shrugged and continued to dress until all that remained bare were his feet. Walter tied the left shoe and moved across the room to gather the right. He smacked the heal against the corner of the box again for good measure. "Alucard. You agreed to investigate in the daylight hours. Get up!"

Again there was silence within the sarcophagus. He tried nudging the lid off with one elbow, just enough to peek inside. Low and behold it was empty. Now his heart began to race and he knew that his absence would be noticed. Walter cursed a couple times before leaving the room, making sure his clothing and hair were in perfect order. It took him a few minutes to remember that he wasn't in London anymore and had to think before moving throughout the manor. This was the sort of place that was easy to get lost within, and already being late meant he had no time to waste.

Several minutes later he stood at the entrance to the main sitting room on the first floor. Two men sat conversing in Romanian as Walter knocked softly on the door pane. "Come in, please," he heard Mr. Florescu command. The butler entered, bowed and stood by his landlord.

Walter noticed that Mr. Florescu fancied formal wear as he looked the middle-aged man over more than once. He was dressed similarly to yesterday, however instead of a military uniform he brandished eclectic formal attire. His top was a gray, high-necked jacket, decorated with gold trim and leaf patterns around the neck. Four gold braided cords held the jacket tightly closed over his broad frame.

Walter turned his attention elsewhere, to Mr. Florescu's companion.

_Who is this man?_ Walter thought idly whilst a small voice in his head fervently screamed that he already knew. Dark shaggy hair draped over a pair of high cheekbones. He wore a black, double-breasted suit, covered with a trench coat. He sat with legs crossed, donning a pair of what appeared to be orange welder's glasses, their lenses brightly reflecting what little light there was in the room. A wide grin graced the man's face as he bared a pair of fangs. "Are you getting it now, Walter?"

"Ah, Alucard?"

The vampire wagged his finger. "Ah, no yelling. That is quite rude."

"Indeed. Please refrain from such outbursts." Mr. Florescu plucked a cup from the table and sipped the hot liquid. "Skipping breakfast, I see..."

Those calculating eyes fell upon Walter who suddenly felt very small, like an ant faced by a hungry bird. "Well, sir..."

Alucard cleared his throat and spoke on Walter's behalf. "Nu fi atât de greu pe bă -l purtau afară. el este

încă destul de tineri. El este favoritul meu, asa ca sper că veţi încerca să fi frumos să-l." (Romanian: Don't be so hard on the boy. The trip wore him out. He is still quite young. He is my favorite, so I hope you will try to be nice to him.)

Dumitru Florescu placed his cup on the saucer and sighed. "Dacă insistaţi, Domnul meu." (Romanian: If you insist, My Lord.) He looked to Walter with accusing eyes. "Please, sit."

Walter blinked. _Wait...me? _He thought. Alucard nodded, assuring him that he wasn't hearing things. The only free spot was next to the Nosferatu and he was grateful for it.

(Dumitru Florescu speaks with a Romanian accent: 'w's are pronounced as 'eu's and 'th's are pronounced as 'z's. Anyone speaking English with a Romanian accent will be written with these rules in mind.) "I wanted to speak to you before you boz begin zhe investigation." The bearded man stood and walked slowly around the sitting room. He seemed lost in thought for several minutes until his voice filled the space. "I do apologize for my behavior, Mr. Dollneaz." He nodded to Alucard. "Your partner has informed me of your accomplishments. But kneu zis..." He pulled something from a bin near the hearth on the far side of the room. "I like to see one's skills for myself."

Mr. Florescu threw an object in Walter's direction which collided with something invisible and fell to the floor. The unidentified object had been sliced in several pieces followed by a metallic echo as it fell upon the rug. Walter stood with one foot on the tea table while the other leg was braced at the edge of the couch. His arms were crossed, holding tightly to something extremely thin and unseen. Thick droplets of blood stained his shredded gloves, most of it collecting around the thick cuffs of his dress shirt. Walter cursed under his breath. It had taken hours to make sure the whites had been properly bleached.

"So I see..." The Romanian lowered his hands. "Right after all."

"You doubted me?" Alucard adjusted his sun glasses with two fingers.

"Not at all. I only prefer to see such zings for myself."

"So...going to converse as if I'm not bleeding all over your expensive furniture?" Walter sarcastically stated, releasing his hold on the microfilament wires. A few strands caught the light, reflecting with a neon blue tint before they retracted into non-existence. He sighed. _Damn that really stings..._ It had been ages since he'd done something so stupid, using his weapon without the proper shield, his black gloves. Did he have any choice? No, unless he wanted to lose the head upon his shoulders instead. He glanced at his bloody fingers and then to the floor. "Sneak attacking me with a dagger? How hospitable, indeed."

"Ahah, we are not soft here in Romania," chuckled Mr. Florescu. "But I must apologize for I did not zink you would be injured from this exercise."

_Of course...throw a dagger at the butler. He won't be hurt...not at all..._

Alucard cackled at his partner's thought.

"Really, I do apologize, Mr. Dollneaz." He came closer to the pair and clapped once. Adina Welsh entered, exchanged a few short words with her master and left. Minutes later she returned with a box and a pair of scissors. "I would like to appoint Miss Welsh as your personal maid. If you need anything during your stay, don't hesitate to ask her for it."

Adina blushed as she sat next to Walter while removing his gloves. "Oh my...what did you do to yourself?" Several lacerations, deep but thin as paper cuts, littered the butler's hands.

The boy shook his head with a small smile. "Nothing to worry about. I've had this happen before."

The maid looked at her Master, then to Alucard and back to Walter. It was not her place to ask questions though it was apparent she wanted answers. She sanitized and wrapped his wounds in a few short minutes. "There, all done." She collected the box and scissors and bowed. "I'll return soon to clean a blood stain I saw on the rug."

"That won't be necessary..." Alucard extended his hand, pointing down. The previous bloodstain had vanished.

"Ah...but Sir..." Golden eyes could not believe what they witnessed. Adina looked to Alucard, who she did not recognize.

"That will be all," her Master commanded. Adina bowed again and left without another word.

Alucard grinned. He had absorbed the loose blood under his shoe, regarding it as a small, delicious snack.

_Was that really necessary?_ Alucard couldn't help but chuckle at the butler's thought. He wasn't sure if Walter referred to the sneak dagger attack or Alucard's small meal; nevertheless he was amused. "So," Walter began. "I assume you did that to test my measure?"

"You are correct."

"Let me guess..." Walter already knew what Mr. Florescu was going to say.

And sure enough he nodded and plainly stated, "Sir Hellsing." 

_Why am I not surprised? _The youth shook his head, believing that his Master's name was a source of bad luck. Anyone who was familiar with Arthur knew of his hobbies and idiosyncrasies, mainly that he was a slacker, slob and well-known sleaze. And any persons associated with him were put under scrutiny, Walter especially for his age and thin appearance.

"I do apologize to you, Mr. Dollneaz," said Mr. Florescu after bowing to him. "I hope such an injury shan't impair you on the battlefield." He resumed his position on the sofa adjacent to Alucard and Walter.

"Well until a couple years ago, I used to do this all the time."

"Really?"

For whatever reason, Mr. Florescu actually seemed interested. The darker cast to his eyes lifted and now Walter could tell they were a deep green. "Yes. Until I mastered the art of using Severing Garotte, I sliced up my hands on several different occasions."

"Not to mention, that in such a short amount of time, Walter here gained the nickname, 'Angel of Death.'" Alucard rested his chin against the back of his right hand and chuckled.

_I don't believe that was necessary to mention, either... _Blue eyes shot a short glare in the vampire's direction.

_Come now, Angel. You earned that title yourself. You should be proud of your accomplishments._

"Oh, zat was you?" The older gentleman's eyes went wide a moment, seemingly fascinated by Walter's nickname.

"He is too modest to boast about such things. But it is true. He and I vanquished many foes on the battlefield in Warsaw back in 1944."

"You're speaking as if that were decades ago..." Walter shook his head. "But I wouldn't worry about my hands. I've fought with worse injuries," he stated.

"Please, continue." Mr. Florescu looked imploringly to Walter.

Was he really that interested? "Very well..." It hadn't been that long ago, but when Walter thought about it, it seemed longer than 12 months; the battle in Warsaw, Poland against the remaining Nazis, in particular those who were creating artificial vampires. No doubt that fat Major and his comrades were behind these attacks, it had to be them. "Referring to Warsaw of 1944, that battle. We were against a small group of Nazi's that had a laboratory made for producing artificial vampires."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing mentioned zat."

"But it was their prized fighter that gave me a run for my money. He's the only one who's been able to grab my weapon with his bare hands."

"Zat is quite interesting." Mr. Florescu shifted a little in his seat, enthralled by Walter's battle story.

Walter smiled. He was starting to feel like less of an ant in his landlord's eyes. "He avoided one of my attacks and landed a punch to the left side of my face. I don't quite know the specifics of the injury, but it ruined the vision in my left eye."

"You're supposed to wear a monocle if I remember correctly." It was just like Alucard to butt in, and by this point Walter didn't even bat an eye at such a remark.

"Yes...but I dislike wearing it."

"Why is that?" Alucard grinned.

Mr. Florescu sat quietly, waiting for Walter to respond.

"I'm 15; it's unbecoming."

Alucard quietly chuckled. "I've never know you to be so vain." _Besides, Angel, I rather like how it looks on you. Adds a bit of intrigue to your face._

Walter swallowed, hoping his cheeks weren't betraying his pride with a rosy tint. "But even with the injury, it does not impair my eyesight greatly. I can still serve and battle properly."

_So you think..._Alucard thought with a mental grin. He didn't mean much by the comment; it was only to derail Walter's thoughts, enough so that the boy groaned softly.

"You mustn't disregard such zings, Mr. Dollneaz. As long as you are in my home, you are required to wear it."

Walter turned to Alucard. _Thanks, Dad..._ he sarcastically thought with narrowed eyes.

Alucard couldn't stifle his laughter and threw his head back to enjoy it.

Oddly, Mr. Florescu paid no mind to the wild laughter, sitting quietly. The man simply stood to walk idly about the room again. "I enjoyed your story."

Walter felt his shoulder's tense as he saw the Romanian follow the same path he did before throwing the dagger. "I'm glad to hear it, Sir. But please refrain from testing me again."

"Aha. Do not fret; you have passed."

"Then I hope you won't mind if I ask you a few questions." Walter sat properly, straightening his spine. He gave his undivided attention to Mr. Florescu.

The man nodded. "Go on."

"I think it's only fair that I inquire a few things as you've inquired a few about me: the dagger and my previous war injury. I have two questions to ask of you."

_An eye for an eye. Zis boy is smarter zan I gave him credit. _He nodded with a short smile. "Go on and ask."

"Honestly they are mundane in nature...but my first is the cause of...spirited comments made by my Master."

Mr. Florescu quirked one eyebrow at the word 'spirited', which, to him, indicated something rather vile.

"Sir Hellsing spoke at length about your wife, and I was hoping to meet her."

The air in the room felt heavy as Mr. Florescu bit his lip and reclaimed his seat with eyes closed. "She has pasted."

Now Walter felt like a git. After all the comments Arthur had made, he never imagined Sir Florescu's wife had died. "I'm deeply sorry for asking..."

"Do not apologize. I hadn't spoken to Sir Hellsing about it." He stared at the intricately designed rug before speaking again. "What had you heard about her?"

"...If you don't mind, Sir, I'd rather not repeat my Master's comments."

"Că păcăli!" (Romanian: The fool!)

Alucard grinned, while Walter believed Sir Florescu had cursed in Romanian. Either way, he was certain it was directed at Arthur. And he was sure that Arthur deserved the comment for his debauchery.

"It is just like zat damnable Englishman to say such zings. As long as I have known him, he has been a păcăli!"

Walter nodded with a pathetic expression. Even someone as upstanding as Dumitru Florescu lost his temper with the thought of Arthur's shenanigans.

"Anything more?" He nodded to Walter.

"Oh, it was about the Florescu Manor. I've studied a bit about old architecture, and I can't help but notice the French influences."

"Yes..." Sir Florescu let his lips form a small smile. "Nicoleta loved France." He stood again, admiring the decor of the sitting room. "She fell in love euiz (with) it after visiting zere years ago. And zhis manor began construction after zat. It is based off the Peles Castle in Sinaia, anozer place she admired greatly."

The smile never left the gentleman's face and it made Walter wonder...wonder if he had actually made Sir Florescu sad or not.

"Have you seen her picture in ze foyer?"

"Not yet, Sir."

"Please have a look at it sometime." He sat again, lacing his eight fingers together. "Enough of zis idle talk. Zere are more pressing matters to address." He nodded to Alucard who grabbed two rolled documents off the end table at his left and handed them to Sir Florescu. He flattened one of the papers and splayed it on the table. "Zis is a map of the area around ze estate. I have marked off the areas that have been attacked."

Thumb, index and middle finger rested against Walter's chin as he examined the sites. He had hoped to know a bit more about Alucard before looking over this information, but tried his best to understand otherwise. The first string of vampire attacks began in more rural and war-desecrated villages, advancing to less affected areas. The most recent, and seemingly more carefully attacked areas, were of historical significance to Vlad Dracula, as Mr. Florescu put it.

_I can't follow this at all..._Azure eyes blinked rapidly, following the words of both men in the room, but it was no use. The conversation began to slow in Walter's mind as his thoughts took center stage. He wondered now how beneficial it would have been to research the topic of Vlad the Impaler before the trip. Or if reading the Dracula novel would have done any good. His eyes flicked towards Alucard. _If only I could read _your_ mind instead of the other way around. Then I wouldn't be out of the loop like I am now._

For now, all Walter could do was to absorb as much information as possible and ask questions later. He didn't like being at such a disadvantage, but there was nothing he could do about it. The teenager breathed gently, heart slowing to a comfortable pace as a result. _Focus._

The first thing he heard was Mr. Florescu say Dracula. But it wasn't anything like how he nor Sir Hellsing said it. Druh-koo-lee-uh. Druh-koo-lee-uh...that differed substantially from Drah-cue-luh. He repeated the new mnemonic phrase several times in his thoughts.

"Ze amount of victims steadily increased as time progressed, so it is hard to say if the number of vampires increased or not. Zey seem to be eating, not turning zeir victims."

"Not to mention the visit one of them paid when we arrived," added Alucard. "He seems like a weak child. He and his group must be attacking children or the elderly."

"It shouldn't be too hard to attack humans at zis time. The euar (war) has impaired the people of zese parts greatly." Green eyes of the Romanian looked gravely over the map. "Zere are not many survivors...after ze euar, zere is no one left to fight. Zis is ze reason you are boz here. I can only offer intel to ze two of you." He stood and knelt on one leg, which his hand over his heart. "Please restore order to zis area."

* * *

"I know I said this wouldn't impair my fighting...but this really stings..." The butler walked briskly down the main staircase and stood in the foyer. He examined his hands which were covered with a new pair of white gloves. But new gloves weren't going to cover the fact that his hands burned with those thin, itchy cuts. Blood pulsing through his veins felt unusual in his appendages and he wanted nothing more than to sit and scratch at them all day.

_Have a look at her picture..._his thoughts reminded. A large painting was hung above a fireplace in the foyer. It included both Sir Florescu and his wife. But Walter couldn't make out the finer details of the painting and cursed, searching one inner coat pocket for his monocle. He held the circular glass to his left eye and continued to admire the painting. He had to agree with Sir Hellsing; Mr. Florescu's wife was beautiful. The painting portrayed her with long brown hair that framed her delicate features and porcelain skin.

An image of Adina flashed across his mind and he began to wonder why he thought of the maid. There wasn't anything particular appealing about her, at least not compared to Mr. Florescu's wife. But the feeble maid seemed to bring a smile to the boy's face and he had to admit he found her cute.

"I see you're giving me more reasons to be jealous." Alucard entered from the staircase, walking gracefully down the steps as if posing for a painting of his own.

Walter wasn't understanding Alucard lately. Jealousy...did Alucard even know the definition of such a word? Something like that shouldn't apply to him; he was the father of all vampires as far as Walter could tell. His power was unmeasurable; no one could rival him. He was feared by his enemies and envied by others. So what on Earth could Walter do to make him jealous, even jokingly so? The teenager didn't understand. "What reason have you to be jealous of anyone?" Walter remarked, placing the monocle in his pocket.

"So testy. Is there something on your mind?" The vampire stood, regal and dark against the brown shades of the manor. He towered at least one foot over Walter, fully clad in black. Walter was sure it was to contrast his smaller form.

There were many things he wanted to ask, but questioning Alucard wouldn't give him a straight answer. Even if he had something to ask, when he looked to Alucard and remembered what happened between them last night, he found his tongue in knots.

Walter quickly left the manor until he was upon the dirt road outside. It wasn't long until Alucard filtered into his vision at his right side.

A deep red washed over Walter's cheeks as he looked away from the vampire, idly counting clouds in the sky. "What reason have you to take this new form?" Try as he might not to look presently at Alucard, Walter could still see that taller form standing over his. That shaggy short hair draped over high cheekbones of his long face. It was hard to erase that face from his mind.

"So it's that, hm? How interesting." He moved to Walter's left who averted his eyes elsewhere. "As you know, my form means nothing to me. But I was certain it would rile up those youthful emotions of yours, so I decided to keep it."

Walter looked to his partner, deciding it best to stare the beast in the eye. "Sir Hellsing won't be happy to know that you've taken another form."

"Where is he to reprimand me, Angel? Our landlord will not tattle. He seemed to enjoy this form and thought it fitting." A wicked grin graced the vampire's features. "Besides, if the Nazi's are our enemies, they will surely remember the form I took last. Best I take another form altogether. Catching them off guard even once could possibly tip the odds in our favor."

Walter laughed at such a thought. When weren't the odds in their favor? While he hadn't seen Alucard's full potential, Walter was certain that the odds were permanently tipped in Hellsing's favor. "As if such things matter to you. What reason have you to worry about anything like odds?"

"Well, if I were in my smaller form, it would be harder to defend you if such an occurrence should arise. Considering those gashes on your hands, I'm sure you'll be needing some extra help." His grin deepened.

Walter turned away, his cheeks scalding. "I can manage just fine. So where are we headed first?"

"The closest town it seems: Fieni."

"Fieni..." Walter repeated thoughtfully.

"Seems like you have a lot of questions on your mind. Care to share them?" The vampire purred.

That uneasy feeling was coming back to him. With a slight cough, Walter spoke. "Very well...the most important question of all: how are we getting there...by carriage?" The butler looked around at several carriages that were set at the side of the manor. One would be enough for their expedition.

"No, that won't do. We would be sitting ducks to the enemy."

"Then what, we're walking?" Walter wasn't out of shape, but he already knew that walking around the countryside of Romania would be terrible in his current shoes...not to mention that each site they would be visiting was much more than a few miles apart.

Alucard stood a foot or so from the butler and lifted both hands to the level of his chest. "What would you prefer: over one shoulder or 'bridal style'?"

"What?"

The question was, unfortunately, rhetorical. Before Walter could realize what was happening he was looking down at the manor. It was far larger than he imagined. _Wait...we're flying? _"What in the...?"

Alucard cackled as he heard Walter's confused and unspoken thoughts loudly in his head. "Now if I told you beforehand, this wouldn't have been as much fun as it is now."

Blue eyes squinted to adjust to the wind and atmospheric dust that swirled around them. Once Alucard reached his desired velocity, Walter was able to open his eyelids a bit wider. The youth had been hoisted under his knees and arms in the vampire's hands. Small gusts of wind swirled his hair about and he noticed it was the cause of two leathery bat wings on his partner's form.

"Since when have you had wings? I've-" Walter wanted to finish his sentence which would have followed as, 'I've never seen them before.' But the words never met his lips. The color drained from his face as he stared down at the Earth. For a few seconds he remembered an animated cartoon he had seen at the theater on one of his days off. What was the character's name? Walter couldn't remember. He was a short, irritable, gunslinger with a long red beard who was always outsmarted by a mischievous rabbit. At one point the character stepped off a cliff and didn't fall until he realized he was standing on air and fell with an echoing scream.

But Walter found that he couldn't scream, nor could he look away from the land that was too far from his feet.

"Don't worry," Alucard purred gently, tightening his grip. "You'll be fine as long as you don't move much."

Walter swallowed with a short nod. He felt that if he breathed wrong somehow he would fall to his death. Why was it that jumping out of an airplane hadn't scared him? Walter, with what little brain power he possessed, remembered that planes typically flew above the clouds. And currently Alucard was flying a lot lower. Even though he couldn't reason why he was scared, he was scared. Really scared. Almost lose control of your bodily functions scared. Or had he already? The air around them was chilly due to the approaching winter and their speed. So even if he had wet himself, he had no way of knowing.

Alucard snorted for a few seconds before the full volume of his laughter burst from his mouth. "Oh, Angel...ahaahaahaaa!" His previously straight flight pattern began to teeter in a zig-zag formation.

Walter had finally been able to tear his eyes away from the Earth only to be startled by the new uneven flight pattern. He uttered a surprised noise that was a cross between a, 'Yip!' and a 'Aye!' and threw both arms around Alucard's neck. "Straighten up, you damn vampire!"

"Angel, you're most amusing today."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Walter's tone indicated he was back to his old self, or at least he was trying to act like he was.

"What would you do if I said, 'Yes,' to that?"

There was silence between the couple until their aerial adventure had come to an end and Walter's feet were safely on the ground.

"So why were you so meek up there, Angel of Death? You didn't bat an eye when you fell from the plane in Poland."

The butler's face exploded with a dark red blush. "It's not like I acted that way because I wanted to!" He glared at Alucard who offered his usual smirky expression. "You took me by surprise, you daft fool! I didn't have time to get my bearings."

"So, is it you like to be in control?" Alucard 'hmmed' with an enthused tone.

Walter had a retort ready and waiting in his mind. Though the words never came as he was distracted by the barren land about them. Florescu Manor had been stunning, seemingly untouched by the war and even the vampire outbreak. This town, however, showed terrible damage.

The two stood perched atop a grassy hill which overlooked what remained of Fieni village. Dilapidated wooden structures speckled the countryside. What buildings were standing clearly showed that no one lived within their walls. Hinges creaked and leaves rustled as the wind carried through the ghost town.

Having seen his share of war-ridden towns, Walter was not completely surprised by the sight before him. This was a case, his thought chided. There was no time to allow emotions to root and take control of his mind. Visit the town, collect evidence, locate the enemy and destroy them. The enemies objective mattered not; it was merely a search-and-destroy type mission.

Alucard adjusted his shiny glasses at the bridge, propping them higher with one finger. "Your mind is telling me you have several questions to ask. What would they be, young Angel?"

There was a certain smugness to those words, the same demeanor that Alucard displayed when he took on the role of the cat that had cornered the mouse. Walter would not be some defenseless creature and knew to retaliate against such words. "Enough of your probing! All I want to know is the details of this town."

_No fun already... _he grinned. "Very well. I could tell you weren't able to follow the conversation earlier as it was." Two chilled fingers and his thumb stroked the teen's chin before their owner spoke. "Fieni, a small farming community located on the outskirts of Florescu Manor. It seems this was one of the first to be targeted by the enemy."

"So...am I to assume there's no one left?" The butler directed his attention to the desecrated village, which looked more like a ghost town than anything else. The wind rushed around the couple with the sound of their coats flapping about, carrying its gusts through the center of the town again. Wooden structures that once resembled buildings moaned against the resistance of the wind, protesting, as if wishing to be left alone.

Alucard nodded once. "We will see soon enough."

The two descended from the hilltop into the ruins of Fieni, checking each farm carefully before moving to the next. And the hours to follow only proved Walter's suspicions to be correct.

"There's no one at all..." The young servant said aloud, slightly surprised by the outcome. While he didn't expect to find normal humans in any town pillaged by vampires, he was equally shocked not to find newly turned vampires or even ghouls. There was simply a number of dead bodies drained of blood.

Walter crossed his arms, propping his form against a door frame that was the front door to an abandoned house. It was one of the last farms in the town to search. Something wasn't adding up to him. Vampires typically snacked on a few humans, if not a few dozen. But more than likely the rogue vampires turned prey in their hast either into fellow vampires or subordinate ghouls. But instead there where only piles of lifeless husks that were once the villagers of this town. But what did this all mean?

"Still confused by our findings, Angel?" Alucard emerged from the house at Walter's side.

"Somewhat..." he answered rather seriously. "We've hunted vampires before...and usually the rogues can be found masking themselves in a town with lots of humans. Or...some of the less intelligent louts create an army of ghouls to command. But this town has neither...seems like a dead end already."

"Their motives are different than what you are used to."

"What do you mean?" Blue eyes leveled with the shiny orange rims of Alucard's glasses, his gaze asking for more to be said.

"Do you not remember our fond welcoming to the Manor?"

He nodded. "The rock cast into the window..."

"You're thinking too highly of their intelligence. Such tactics are child's play. Nothing more." Alucard proceeded from his spot in the doorway, and Walter followed behind. "There is no reason to question their motives. Any idiots who plan so poorly must be destroyed immediately."

Walter'a expression was turning sour. At first he was genuinely following Alucard's words until he had a realization. "Alright...then if these fools are such idiots as you say, why is it we've spent 3 hours searching and we've come up with nothing?"

Alucard turned on one heel, offering a matter-of-fact expression in return. "Just because they are weak doesn't mean they are easy to find. I never claimed to be fast at locating anything."

"What? But- I- Since when?" Alucard wasn't making any sense at all; and it made the young butler feel as though he were in a gag comic. Alucard...Dracula...he was the best of the best. Why would he be unable to locate even low-level vampires? A distant memory unearthed itself from Walter's conscious: their fight against the werewolf captain back in Warsaw. _'Walter, good luck. I'll leave it to you. See you later!_' _That damnable vampire! _Walter thought, seething with anger. It was like that time all over again.

"I never claimed to be good at finding anything, just as you know I'm not proficient at fighting werewolves." Alucard grinned, the corner of his lips exposing a deadly canine to his partner.

"Will you stop probing my thoughts?"

Alucard's grin increased in size, only to falter seconds later. He could hear it; it was faint, but still audible to his preternatural ears. It was a heartbeat, a human heartbeat, but rather faint. He had noticed the beating before, but it had been so soft and disregarded it as a dying human. Evidently that wasn't the case as he gazed forward, away from Walter's eyes.

And the butler looked in the same direction.

An older man stood a few yards from them. He was short and thin, and supported himself with a wooden cane. His complexion was dark and his skin was splotchy, covered in darker patches around the cheek bones. "Te acolo! Ce faci aici?" (You there! What are you doing here?) The man barked in a gruff voice.

_Oh great..._Walter could feel a headache coming on now. As if it wasn't hard enough to understand Dumitru Florescu.

Alucard 'hmmed' softly and said, "Suntem aici pentru a investiga." (We are here to investigate.)

"Investiga?" (Investigate?) The gentleman laughed, throwing his head back a few inches. "Se pare că am avut dreptate să aveţi încredere." (Seems I was right to trust you.)

"Ah, deci ai fost cea pe care am observat mai devreme. Ai fost cu ochii pe noi de mult?" (Ah, so you were the one I noticed earlier. Have you been watching us long?)

The old man laughed. "Ai vazut ma? Ha! Deci, ceea ce cauţi?" (You saw me to? Ha! So what are you looking for?)

"Informaţii." (Information.)

* * *

Damp, dusty and rickety; just a few of the words to describe the interior of the gentleman's shack. Walter didn't mind so much the condition of the structure. However, the impression he was getting from this man was anything but friendly. He took a shine to Alucard and disregarded Walter without as second thought.

The two sat at a wooden table, waiting for their host to meet with them.

"So what is all of this about?"

"Why so annoyed, Angel? Still miffed about me hearing your innermost thoughts?" Long gloved fingers rotated the orange sunglasses about the table.

His lips formed a deep frown. "You know that's not it. What is this man's problem with me? He hasn't even given me a once over."

"Jealous?" Alucard grinned.

"Why you-" Walter found himself interrupted by a deep chuckle as their host sat across from Alucard. Before anything else happened Walter stood and went to the door.

"Running away already, my dear Angel?"

"No. But I won't be of any help with the witness. Don't worry yourself; it's not as if I'm stupid enough to search on my own. I'll just be outside." The door closed behind him with a resounding creak.

(Alucard and the old man continue to converse in Romanian, but I left the dialogue in English as it would be easier to read.)

The old man spread his calloused, dirty hands across the table as his laughter lessened. "What's wrong with your partner?"

Alucard snorted gently with amusement. "He was discourage by your disposition."

"Ahah! Well that one has a lot of spunk for a page. Getting up outta here like that."

The vampire chuckled. "Yes, indeed he does."

The elder man chuckled, slamming a palm against the table. "Ha! Well, I have to say, I'm glad I was right about you!"

Alucard softened his expression. "Oh? What do you mean?"

"I was right. That you weren't one of them. Those monsters that took the lives of everyone else in town. I would have been a goner if I had been wrong about you."

"So," he smiled, wrinkles under his eyelids deepening. "What made you think I wasn't one of them?"

"Your face. I'd recognize those features anywhere. You're a descendant of the Voivode himself, right?"

"You mean to say I am from the same bloodline as Vlad the Impaler?" He chuckled as quietly as possible. "Yes. In a way, I am."

"Ahaaahaa! I knew it! Someone with a regal face like yours had to be related to him. So it seems our government isn't a bunch of idiots after all. You here on official business then, huh?"

"Yes. I would like to know any information you have on the creatures terrorizing your village."

"Fine by me. But before that, what's your name?"

Alucard expanded his lips into a somewhat sincere grin. "I am Doru."

"That's an interesting one. Mine is Nistor."

"Well Mr. Nistor, it is a pleasure to meet you. Now to the matter at hand."

Mr. Nistor sighed while his fingers moved against themselves. "Those creatures were strigoi."

"It's been a long time since I have heard anyone speak about the strigoi. I believe the rest of Europe calls them vampires."

Mr. Nistor snorted. "Well I don't care what the rest of them call them. They were strigoi and I saw them as clearly as I see you." He paused momentarily to collect his thoughts. "They came a few weeks ago at night. They attacked the livestock. And then they went after children. And then...everyone...everyone I knew. Drained them all of blood and left them."

"How many strigoi were there?"

"Three or four. Wasn't more than a few. All of them were men...and after they took everyone they torched the crops and the buildings."

"Mr. Nistor, how is it you were able to survive?"

"Oh those buffoons! They didn't want a old coot like me." He chortled.

"Yes it would seem that is true."

"Eh don't you worry about an old man like me." Mr. Nistor smiled.

It was clear by the faint heartbeat that this man would not live to see many more days, which reminded Alucard of how humans viewed their mortality. Most faced death weakly, trying as hard as possible to run from their fate. But this man was much different.

Those tired human eyes shown all the pain and struggle Mr. Nistor had witnessed in his life. Though it seemed he was the type to possess dignity in light of recent events. Equally, he seemed to realize his time was near. "Just take all I'm telling you and see if you can save some other town. This one's been gone for a long time now."


End file.
